Rebuild My Heart
by Hyatt I
Summary: Feeling regret for what she had done in the past, Beatrix returns to Burmecia inorder to right some wrongs. Beatrix and Freya shoujo-ai later on.


Rebuild My Heart  
  
PG-13  
  
Final Fantasy 9 belongs to their respective owners at Squaresoft; I am but a humble fan.  
  
Shoujo-ai, angst  
  
Freya/Beatrix  
  
Post game in Burmecia. I've had this idea for a while, I've just never written it. It's from Beatrix's point of view.  
  
Prologue: If it Never Falls  
  
For the first time in years I am returning to that place. Burmecia, it was once a land where my name was said as if I where an enemy. I had almost single handedly destroyed their land and people yet when my own land was threatened one of theirs, Lady Freya, helped me without a second thought. I was not worthy of such kindness, I still believe myself to be unworthy of the respect that she shows me even now.  
  
I promised my self once the rebuilding of Alexandria was underway, I would visit the land of Burmecia to make things right. I would help its people place the fallen shambles of the once glorious kingdom back piece by piece. It is my way of repenting to them for being so blind. How could I have not seen that the wishes of my beloved Queen where not of right heart?  
  
I rest my head against the side of the Red Rose airship. The ship itself was a symbol of the betrayal my Queen had shown towards the Princess, and now reigning Queen, Garnet. It was also the symbol of greater times for me. Times where I had not a doubt in my mind about what I was doing. I did not think, but I followed orders. I may have been blinded but at least I was happy.  
  
Now with this foreboding feeling of regret I must live on and make all my wrongs right. That is why I wish to ride in this airship. It is not only my keeper of both pleasant and unpleasant memories alike, but it holds me in my position of repentance. I will not rest until everything stands, as it should have been right off.  
  
One of the guards of Alexandria approaches me, her arm in the air positioned for a salute. "Lady Beatrix," she says to me in the robotic voice that all of them seem to carry. I was once like that too, a robot. I did nothing but obey. How very foolish I really was. Sad, I try to remember her name but I can't seem to place it. Is that what it means to be a lower rank soldier? To become a nameless robot of monkey see monkey do? I wonder why I have put these people through so much. "We will be arriving in Burmecia in just under a ten minutes," Her informing voice broke through my thoughts. I lifted own my hand and returned the salute she gave me. I noted to myself to find out what her name was at a later time.  
  
My solitary eye flickered back into the view of the distant land. Indeed, Burmecia was only a little under ten minutes away. I could make out the rainy city almost perfectly, yet from such a distance the place does not look the wreck that it is. It looks a masterpiece; a peaceful kingdom of never-ending rainfall with walls stacked high of the precious of cobblestones. Burmecia was always a territory in which its beauty did not go unnoticed.  
  
I watched as we began to approach the lovely realm or rain. It seemed like a blink of an eye before we where there and I was standing on the foundations of it. The tiny drops of liquid hit my skin, but it was never cold. It was more of a magical warm rain in which you could stand out in for hours and never become cold or soaked. If you where lucky you'd be a little damp by the time you left.  
  
The soldiers around me having so many mixed reactions; there where some of them that bowed their heads in welcoming ways, there where some in which took a step back as I proceeded through their realm but of them chose to ignore my presence as I walked by. I suppose I should be offended by the latter two of the reactions, but it is indeed what I had been expecting from them. Why should they welcome me with open arms? I destroyed two of their colonies! They should cower or ignore me. I was more bothered by the ones that did welcome me rather the ones that did not.  
  
I made my way through the familiar doors of the palace. They had repaired that much. It once again stood in its former glory; its stone wall high and mighty daring anyone who wished to even try and destroy it. It looked indestructible, but from personal experience I know that there is no such thing in Gaia.  
  
The center of the structure, in front of her king's chambers is where I found Freya. She smiled at me and bowed respectfully. It was such a respect that I was unworthy of. I am unworthy of many things but fortunate to have them.  
  
I myself bow in greeting, but do not smile. I do not feel enlightened enough to smile at this point though seeing an old friend again is quite a pleasurable experience. As I bow some strands of my chestnut hair falls in my face. It has annoying habit of doing so from time to time. I push it effortlessly back behind my shoulder. "Lady Beatrix," she greets me and I cringe inwardly at the formality of the name.  
  
"Please just call me Beatrix, Freya," I give a small half smile to show that my statement is that of a more friendly nature. "We have fought besides each other long enough to loose the formality."  
  
"Forgive me, Beatrix, I suppose it's just a habit I have been unable to break," she uses my name to show she acknowledge my request. She still had the smile on her rat-like features. I feel my inside twitch at the thought. Rats where knowing to be disgusting creatures in which you do not associate at any point in time with beauty. Lady Freya was never anything aside from a beautiful, noble knight of her land.  
  
"What brings you to Burmecia?" I hear her ask me. She begins to leave, motioning her hand for me to follow. I do; after all, she is the very reason I have returned to the kingdom.  
  
"I am repaying a long lasting debt I owe you," I explain to her. I believe I hear her say 'oh'. "I wish to help you with the reconstruction of Burmecia. If you would have me, that is."  
  
"It would be an honor to work by your side again, milady," She bows her head, as we walked and I wonder to where it is that she is leading me. I then remember of her troubles with Fratley in Clerya.  
  
"Have you heard of your Fratley yet?" I ask her, feeling a little bad for bringing up such a personal question. However, curiosity has seems to have grabbed my interest.  
  
"Indeed I have," She smiles and I could not help but blink. Last time I had heard of her and her Fratley, I had personally seen her break down and cry. It was such a drastic change. "He has turned to Burmecia and is helping with the restoration of it, nevertheless," the smile disappears from her face and I note the glint of sorrow that passes through her eyes, "he does not remember me."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that," I apologize giving a small bow of my head.  
  
"No, no need. He says that he loves me still," The sadness, I noted, had not retreated from her eyes yet, "but he is not Fratley."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Prologue done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think so far. I would be very grateful for what everyone has to say. 


End file.
